


Into the Mist

by scalenesideburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Human Impala, M/M, Sassy, baby the impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not set in a specific season. <br/>Sam and Dean are doing fine before their car disappears right before their eyes. It is soon revealed that “baby” has transformed into a very intimidating and very caring person.<br/>What the hell happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Mist

Dean and Sam sped down a winding country road; it was midday and they’d just sent a coven of vampires down where the sun don’t shine. Dean was ecstatic, he added pressure to the pedal and let out a holler of excitement, apparently his adrenaline was still dancing around in his veins. Sam let out a light chuckle before asking Dean to slow down before they went careening off of a cliff. Dean just let out a loud laugh,  
“C’mon, Sammy! We killed those blood-sucking sons of bitches, and I’m ready for some cheeseburgers, what do you say? We’ll take baby into town and give her a nice wash, it’s a nice day.”  
Sam just looked at Dean and guessed he may as well take advantage of Dean’s good mood. There weren’t any apocalypses breathing down their necks, so why the hell not? Sam let out another chuckle and shrugged,  
“Alright, Dean, let’s get some burgers.”  
He said, Dean nodded and pushed his arms against the wheel of his car, he eased off the gas and let out a sigh. They eased around a few more turns before they spotted a neon sign of a bar.   
“Man, it’d be great if baby was a person, wouldn’t you love to get a beer with h-“  
Dean was cut off as they drove into a mysterious shroud of dust, it slipped into and through the cracks and seams of the ‘67 Impala. Sam let out a cough as some fluttered through the air and settled on the seats. A putter and gasp escaped the engine as the car slowed down. Dean looked out of the windshield, frantic,  
“Baby? Baby? Dammit!”  
He smacked the driver’s wheel in frustration before opening his door and stepping into the fog.  
“Dean!”  
Sam called out, realizing that something about this situation was very strange, as it was a sunny afternoon until the last minute. Dean ignored his call and Sam rolled his eyes before getting out of the car as well. As soon as he shut the door there was a loud bang from behind them, they both whipped around to face the misting grey plumes, but they couldn’t see anything. Sam turned back around as he heard Dean’s cry at something.   
“Baby?!”  
Dean said, his face incredibly worried. The place where their father’s old impala had previously sat was occupied by somebody lying on their stomach. They could only make out the figure of the person, but the smoky clouds began to dissipate, making identification easier. This man was rather large, he had bulky, strong limbs and a stern set frame. He wore blue jeans, a pristine white t-shirt, and a smooth leather jacket. He rolled his shoulders before slipping his feet underneath his body and pushing himself into the air. He stood at a height almost greater than Sam’s, his eyes were wide and bright, he had a light smile on his attractive face. He had a very angular figure, his jaw was wide and square, his nose was pointed, even his ears were shaped geometrically. He had short, nearly buzzed hair and a bad case of five o’clock shadow littered his dark, ebony face.   
Dean and Sam were in a state of shock as they stared at this grinning man before them, unsure of what to say.   
“Hey, boys, how about that beer?”  
He said, smirking. 

\--

Dean was sitting inside of the bar, his head in his hands and a few drinks settling in his stomach, he was on his second beer and didn’t know what to say to the man next to him.   
“Who the hell are you, again?”  
He said, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The man let out a sturdy laugh before responding.  
“Baby, Dean. Your dad’s old 67 Chevy Impala. The one you’ve rebuilt. The one that’s been the only constant thing in your life ever since you can remember.”   
Dean scowled, looking the man square in the face. There was something familiar and haunting inside of his eyes, almost a look that said, I know everything about you. Dean shuttered and opened his mouth to speak.  
“Let me get this straight. You’re saying you’re… you’re… baby?”  
He couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice; Sam, who was sitting on the other side of Baby, let out a sigh.  
“Dean, c’mon, while you’ve been sulking in your drinks, uh… Baby and I have been discussing past events. He knows all of it, Dean, he was with us the whole time.”  
“Except that period last year or so, when I had to go into hiding. Damn Leviathan.”  
Baby interrupted, he grasped his beer in his large hands, shaking his head before taking a swig.   
Sam nodded knowingly in agreement. Dean just sat there, still attempting to wrap his head around the fact that there was a human embodiment of his car having a beer with him. Hell, it was his car, as far as he could tell.   
“Wait. So why are you here?”  
Dean asked, suddenly.  
“What? You don’t want me here? Dean, I’m upset, you’ve always treated me so well, I never knew what it was like to feel hurt in myself…”  
Baby began, his voice dry and sarcastic,   
“I have, however, seen you two hurt plenty of people before. Each other, friends, family, those angels. You two have some serious social skills you need to work out, hell, I’m a car and sometimes I think I’ve got more social tact than the two of you. Ragging on each other like that, you two ought to stop fighting each other and focus on putting your emotional pain to a good use. Let it be heard, but don’t let it hurt.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and sighed,  
“Dammit, I’m not taking advice from a fucking car.”   
He said, standing up and throwing some cash on the counter before leaving the bar, his good mood had completely vanished. Sam sighed and gave Baby an apologetic look before following Dean out.  
\---

“Dean! Dean.”  
Sam said, jogging behind his brother’s quick, frustrated gait.   
“Dean, what the hell was that?”  
He asked, his eyes wide.  
“Sammy, that’s either a car talking to us or somebody messing with us. Either way, I don’t want to deal with that shit right now. I want a burger and a nap.”  
Sam shook his head at Dean’s response, laughing at how bizarre Dean was behaving,  
“Dean, you’re the one who said you wanted to have a beer with Baby!”  
Dean rolled his eyes  
“Well, I figured Baby would be a girl, not a giant black guy! Talk about a surprise, I always pictured a woman, now I have to call this guy baby? That’s some weird shit that I don’t want to do.”  
He finished, pouting. Sam gave him an exasperated look before rolling his eyes,  
“That’s your problem with this? He’s a guy? He’s a black guy? Dean get the fuck over yourself.”   
He said, rolling his eyes. Dean sighed,  
“I don’t know, Sammy, It’s just that Baby doesn’t seem like a fitting name for that guy. For any guy.”  
He said, his voice deep and annoyed. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh before turning around and walking back towards the bar, grumbling about refusing to call a guy baby.   
“Hey…uh, Impala…”  
Dean says, walking up to Baby and sitting next to him, feeling slightly nervous. The man simply let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“Dean, my name isn’t Impala, that’d be like calling you homosapien. It’s not your name, it’s your classification. Please, call me Baby, I know it may make you slightly uncomfortable as I’m not what you imagined, but can you get the fuck over your ego and embrace the fact that I’m your car, Baby. I also want you to realize that I’ve known you your whole life and I’ve watched you and Sam grow up. I want you to know that I think of you as family, and I like to think that you like to think of me as yours. So please, Dean, just acknowledge this.”  
Baby said, his dark eyes glowering into Dean’s bright ones. Dean let out a sigh,  
“Fine, Baby. I’m still unsure about trusting you on this. What the hell happened?”  
He huffed, his eyes curious. Baby hadn’t attempted to break his gaze with Dean and he didn’t break the long look before taking a swig of beer, his eyes pointed in Dean’s direction. He didn’t say anything as he pulled down the collar of his white t-shirt, revealing an image of a license plate reading: “KAZ 2Y5”. Dean’s shady green eyes widened with shock.   
“I don’t know what the fuck happened, I just remember lying face down on the pavement and standing up to see you two. I recognized you, and in those three seconds before I said anything, memories from everything and everywhere we’ve done and been flooded into my head.”  
He said, calmly, binding his gaze to Dean’s. Dean just shrugged, shaking off the image of the man’s tattoo. This guy probably wasn’t a wack-job, it was far too weird for this to have been anything but some form of hoodoo or voodoo magic. Maybe something trickster was playing around. Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew somebody who’d know. He was about to send a quick call to Castiel when he saw Baby smirk.   
“What?”  
Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed in an irritated look.  
“I know that look. You’re going to call Castiel.”  
Baby said, smugly taking a sip of his beer. Dean scoffed and bit his lip, giving up the act. Baby really had grown up with him, he probably knew Dean and Sam better than they knew each other. He felt annoyance nip at his heels as he realized Baby was still giving him that haughty, knowing grin.  
“Well what the hell do you suggest I do? You don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do, Castiel’s an angel, he’ll be able to help!”  
He barked, feeling more annoyance than he should have. Baby’s smirk just widened, he motioned for the bartender to get him two more beers. He slid one to Dean and took a sip from his new one.   
“So. Castiel.”  
He said, his words drawn out. Dean narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard not to let it snag in his throat, but it did. He let it out in a deep sigh.   
“Wow. That bad?”  
Baby asked, his lips twitching in an attempt not to laugh. Dean put his head on his palm,   
“Not you, too. C’mon, man. I don’t need this right now.”  
Baby lifted his hands in a look of complete innocence. He gave Dean a look with his face that said, “hey, I’m not insinuating anything” but his eyes read, “you’ve got it bad, kid.” Dean finally gave up, realizing that his earlier thought about Baby knowing Sammy and him better than they knew each other was true.   
“God dammit. I don’t know what the fuck is happening to me.”  
He said, burying his face in his hands, he rubbed his palm along his chin, it was short and stubbly, like Castiel’s. Dammit, stop thinking about Cas. He growled inside of his own head. Baby looked up,  
“Well I’d have-“  
Dean held up his hand for Baby to stop,  
“Please. Please. Please no advice from the human-car-peanut-gallery. I don’t need to work out my feelings about th-“  
Dean stopped when he felt Baby’s hand resting on his arm, offering comfort. His hands were large and soft, the touch felt oddly familiar to Dean. Dean looked up from Baby’s hand and saw his face. Baby already knew everything. All about how he felt. He could see it in his eyes. Baby’s goddamn eyes always seemed to say it, they were as bright and knowing as headlights. Dean shook his head at the thought and even though it was true, he felt like an idiot for comparing open facial expressions to car lights.   
“Why don’t you two talk about it?”  
Baby asked,   
“He’s obviously quite enamored with you, in one way or another.”  
He trailed off, his eyes wide and disarming. He appeared genuinely concerned for Dean’s happiness. Dean’s eyes brightened, he looked up at Baby, a light, hopeful feeling appeared to cover his face. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth,  
“Uh. Well. I’m not very good at. Well. Talking about these things. Well. It’s a guy. Too. Which…”  
Dean trailed off after his blunder of awkward phrasing and uncomfortable pauses, he scratched the back of his neck in discomfort. Baby just blinked at him, he appeared patient but at the same time his lips were pressed into a line that said, “god dammit, Dean, out with it.”  
“I just. I don’t know how to bring that up. He’s an angel. He’s…Cas. I mean. If I distance him, we’ll lose a valuable friend…I mean, he’s like family.”   
Baby simply rolled his eyes,  
“Get over it, you fucking pussy. You’re making excuses. You know Castiel enjoys your presence, you know how close the two of you are. I know you remember that night you were incredibly angry with him. You had him pinned against me, his pulse was wildly insane. It may have been fear, but I have a feeling it wasn’t fear of your fists, but fear of losing you. You think you can’t put yourself out there because if he doesn’t feel the same, your friendship will be ruined? Screw that, Dean, because you know that’s utter bullshit. Castiel would be awkward in response, sure, but he’d never avoid you, the group of you are too close, you’re all he has. He’d never leave you.”   
Baby said, his eyes flickering with intense enthusiasm, it’s obvious that this brilliant mind had a lot to say about all of the things he’d seen.   
Dean’s mouth was open in shock, he appeared simply taken aback by everything Baby had said. He closed his eyes and looked down at his drink before stuttering out,  
“Fuck. I’m not scared he’d leave. I’m scared I’ll run away from my feelings.”  
Baby rolled his eyes again,   
“Do I have to fucking hit you? You’d never leave him; he means too much to you. You’ve never behaved this way around anybody else, not even Cassie, your first love. And don’t even get me started on the parallels between Castiel and her, namewise, at least.”  
Baby paused, thinking about the second thing Dean had said,   
“And it’s true. You do often run from your feelings, you bury them under layers of booze and rage and violence and sex. But Dean, this is a different feeling, this isn’t frustration, this isn’t hatred, this isn’t sadness, this isn’t even simply lust. This is an intense feeling that flows throughout all of your being. This is something that no matter how much you repress it, it will leak through the seams of your creation. Dean. You can run from all of the things you feel, it’s human nature, but I’ve never heard of a human that can want to run from this emotion long enough to do what you’re afraid you’ll do. You’d come back.”  
Dean let out a raspy sigh, rattling his brain. He knew it was true, all of what Baby had said, but he didn’t want to have to think about it. He did want Castiel, he felt an irrepressible urge to let his emotions for Castiel spill into the world, to allow his frustration and lust and devotion and closeness and appreciation for Castiel to leak through every bone in his body. He just didn’t want to have to think about it any longer.   
True, Castiel was just a prayer away, he could easily call him down and have a quick chat about his feelings, but it didn’t feel as though it could be that simply cut and dry.   
“Something will complicate it.”  
Dean muttered, mainly to himself, as he had his hands folded in front of him and his head resting on his thumbs.  
“Something always complicates it.”  
Baby shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. He popped his neck and rolled his shoulder before clenching his hand into a fist and tossing it at Dean’s head. 

 

Dean woke up on a motel bed, his eye was swollen shut and he had a cold ice pack resting on it. He sat up, his head slushing in groggy confusion. He saw Baby sitting on the foot of his bed.  
“Sorry I clocked you. Had the irresistible urge to hit some sense into you. Talk to Castiel. You’ll be much happier.”  
Baby stood up, his steady frame unfurled as he straightened his back and popped his knuckles,   
“I love you like a little brother, Dean, but you’re impossible.”   
He said, slamming the bright green door to the motel room. Dean sunk back down onto the bed, he lifted his hands to his head and closed his eyes, knowing Baby was right, but being so upset and stubborn that he almost didn’t want to call Castiel out of spite for everything Baby was doing for him. Well. Baby was just trying to help, but Dean felt incredibly pissed off about the way he was going about helping him.   
Dean was about to sit up and walk to the shower when he heard a flutter of wings and saw a tall, lurching shadow cast along his bedside.   
“Dean, what happened to you?”  
Castiel said, his voice slightly raised in worry.  
“Sam called me, he said he couldn’t find you…”  
Dean sighed and rolled onto his side,  
“Just got sucker-punched by Baby.”  
Castiel’s facial expression grew more confused than it was before. He opened his mouth and then after some consideration, he closed it again. Dean stared at Castiel’s lips, feeling as though he was resisting a magnetic pull. It was inhuman, the things Dean didn’t fall prey to. Castiel’s mind appeared to be reeling through ways to take Dean’s statement, he appeared thoughtfully confused. Dean decided to clarify after he’d gotten his fill of waiting.   
“My car turned into a guy. He was giving me advice. I wasn’t being helpful. So he smacked some sense into me.”  
Dean paused and let out a sigh before pointing to his face,  
“Literally.”   
He finished. Dean sat up on the bed and thought about what Baby had told him. It dawned on him that it was all true, he may as well get his emotions out so he could stop feeling miserable.   
Castiel hadn’t responded as he seemed to notice that Dean was thinking about something; Dean looked up to Castiel and gave him his full attention.  
“Your car?”  
Castiel asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, Dean let out a quick laugh and tried to stand up, but his head was puffy and he swooned. He quickly collapsed onto the ground with a loud thump and a huff.   
Dean opened his disoriented eyes for the second time that day. He was still on the ground, but Castiel’s arms were underneath him and he heard his name.  
“Dean? Dean? Dean, are you alright?”  
He heard Castiel ask. Dean blinked a few more wide eyed blinks before everything refocused. He saw the stained ceiling of the motel; then he noticed the mess of Castiel’s hair; then he discerned the look of concern on Castiel’s face.   
“Dean. You fainted. I think you hit your head.”  
Castiel said, Dean felt Castiel’s hand slide from Deans lower back and to the back of Dean’s head. He let out a groan as Castiel’s fingers found a newly formed lump.  
“I didn’t faint.”  
Dean managed to grumble, trying to sit up. Castiel rested one of his hands on Dean’s chest, trying to stop him from falling too far forwards, it was a good instinct, as Dean felt his whole weight press against Castiel’s hand. He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling of disoriented confusion. He slid one of his hands to the bed next to him and the other to Castiel’s shoulder. He tried pushing himself up, but he was still incredibly wobbly, and he ended up slipping down and hitting his elbow on a lamp.   
“CrAP.”  
Dean growled, Castiel gave him a pitying look before slipping his hands under Dean’s arms and lifting his weight and setting him on the bed. Castiel remained on the floor, his hands slid from underneath Dean’s arms to Dean’s legs. He still wore his look of blatant concern and it was starting to unnerve Dean.  
“Castiel, can you stop staring at me for one fucking second?”  
He said, his voice deep with something. He wanted to talk to Castiel, but he couldn’t when he was being given that look. Castiel frowned, a wrinkle forming in his brow.   
“What is it Dea-“  
Dean cut him off with a grunt and a frustrated look.   
“Cas, please, just let me think for one second.”  
He said, rubbing his eyelids with his knuckle, attempting not to seem to short with Castiel. He had to think about the way he’d say this, and he couldn’t think about anything while Castiel’s clear eyes gazed through him. His darker eyes flickered downwards to see Castiel, his eyes were looking at Dean’s knee, he appeared to feel bad about staring at him.   
He looked back up, his blue eyes wide and innocent and confused. Dean felt terrible for having snapped at him, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up with one of his hands and cupping the side of Castiel’s face. Castiel’s eyes shifted to the floor and his breath hitched in his throat, he let it out in a long ragged gasp before looking back up to Dean, his eyes crystal and open and thoughtful. Dean couldn’t help himself; before he registered what he was doing, he was leaning his face close to Castiel’s, he stopped before their lips touched, his eyes lingering on Castiel’s. They were both frozen, none of them backed away, none of them moved forwards. There were a few rough breaths before they both moved forwards, connecting their lips in a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wee I'm going to write more


End file.
